percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fallen Ones: Chapter 31
Chapter 31 Chazona's POV We were all in Nike's Chariot that was being reined by Nike herself. Nicholas, my half-brother, demigod son of Nike stood beside our mother. I gingerly placed my hand on his shoulder, he snapped his head quickly at my direction, "How are you feeling, kiddo?" I asked him. He smiled, "Fine, thanks, Sis." I smiled back and looked back at Avan, he was sitting near the edge, staring behind at the clouds, "Avan," I called him, he quickly looked back at me, "And you? How are you feeling?" He nodded curtly, "Fine." Josh and Sarah were talking about something concerning the Sky while Luna started a conversation with Nike and Kailon, Nick was more than happy to join them. I decided to sit beside Avan. "You're nervous, aren't you..." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. He made a sound and nodded, "This will be the first time I will be meeting my father." "You know... Zeus isn't really that bad of a father..." I told him. He chuckled and nudged me a bit, "You've always been around, our Father. What is he like?" "Well, for one thing... He loves his children." I said staring at my brother bright blue eyes, "He really cares for them. And from what I've known, you're his most favored son, Avan." He seemed stunned, "Seriously." "I promise. That's why he went all out 'I'm Mighty Zeus'!" I impersonated my father poorly, making Avan laugh, "When Nike favored Nicky over you. He loved so much, Avan." He seemed to absorb that, and smiled at me, "Thank You, Chazona. For saving me and telling me that." "Well, I'm apologize for killing you." He laughed and so did I. *** -In The Hall of Gods- "Chazona, my daughter. You have done your Quest succesfullu and have corrected all the wrongs of this Immortal Hall." Zeus was stating, standing above me as I bowed before him, "And thus, as a fair trade of justice, I return your immortality." He called Hebe that was standing beside her husband, Hercules. She quickly came over me and gave me a golden cup filled with nectar and ambrosia. "Drink, Sister." She whispered, and I did. The nectar and ambrosia slowly made its way in my veins and I can feel my immortality and strength returning. I smiled at Zeus and thanked him, "Well done, my daughter." He said before leaving me with my mother, Nike, and my half-brother, Nicky. Zeus decided to have a little chat with Avan, and Avan seemed thrilled than anything else. There was a celebration in Olympus, the only that seemed indifferent was Hera, well, that's really expected. Josh, Sarah and Luna even joined the Party, I saw Luna talking to Artemis about a new Hunt. Josh and Sarah were keen on a new Quest, though they've decided to think about it later on. And now, all we did was be happy. The Quest was over and we have succeded. ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 11:49, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis Category:The Fallen Ones Category:Chapter Page